The present invention relates generally to improvements in battery housing cameras and it relates more particularly to an improved single lens reflex camera provided with electrically actuated devices in which the battery magazine is accessible through the opening in the interchangeable objective lens mount.
A battery is commonly employed in a single lens reflex camera for energizing various electrical components and devices associated with the camera. A convenient arrangement for housing such a battery in the camera is to position the magazine at a location in the camera body so as to be accessible for battery replacement through the opening in the interchangeable objective lens mount on the camera. However, the proper positioning of the battery magazine in the camera, particularly when such magazine is provided with a magazine cover and its operation and manipulation are difficult and inconvenient and are accompanied by the high possibility of damage to the camera mechanism.